The present invention relates to a three-position momentary contact switch with a center-off position of an actuating toggle. The actuating toggle has two ON positions as it is pivoted away from its center-off position in either direction.
Such momentary contact switches have been known in the past. However, the prior art switches have been characterized largely by a non-symmetrical array of forces which must be applied either in turning the switch on or tending to return the switch to its center-off position.